Morning Anticsone-shot!
by alairemily
Summary: A regular morning with Loki...


HElluur everyone...thuis iseh meh first story sooo...be nice please!Luv you all!

Disclaimer:I don't own Thor...if i did i would love all over Loki...

A young man lay on his stomach on the bottom bunk of a bunk eyes fluttered open and he groggily looked at the clock it read '7:15 am',he groaned tiredly and planted his face back i n the pillow,his obsidian black hair draping over the side of his slowly,and tiredly,sat up and sub-concioulsy banged his hand on the bottom of the top bunk,the 32 year old responded with a loud grunt,and the bed shook lightly as he woke up.

Loki sighed and swung his long legs over the side of his bed,and langed his feet on the slightly shaggy carpetof the apartment they were sharing,and heaved himself up along with his non-responding body and walked towards the bathroom.

He finally made it,but not without accidently slamming into the shut bathroom door,he grunted in protest and groped for the handle,while his other hand holding his eventually opened the door,stumbling inside as he slowly opened his eyes in the mirror.

Loki's porcelain color skin contrasted deeply with his,currently,unruly black almost winced at the sight and grabbed a comb(which was obvioulsy his,Armando has no use for one)And brushed through his hair,smoothing out it's silky appearence.

His emerald eyes darted and an almost perfect brow rose skeptically at a loud,no,thunderous 'thump' outside the door.

Loki chuckled "Second time in a row my friend,second time in a row.."He mumbled ,and reached for his toothbrush,He grasped the small tube of toothpaste and squeezed it until the paste came out on the brush he ran it under some cold water and stuck it inm his ,he opened the door,and almost choked on his toothbrush

He burst out laughing.

Armando (comically) laid out,his appendages sticking out in all angles,reminding Loki of a dead braced himself on the doorframe of the bathroom,and held his sideswith his toothbrush in one hand,his frame shaking as he laughed.

Armando rose like the zombie he is in the morning,and stood up,walking,almost tripping on a ceartain God of Mischeif's mumbled a strange word and jabbed the brush back in his mouth,and began vigourisly brushing.

Being distracted,Loki absent mindedly played with a silky tendril of hair,looking like that of a cat and a ball of rested his buzzed head against the mirror,he ran a hand against his chin and neck then shrugged,before turning the knob to the bathroom,and walking saw Loki,laying on his bed,childishly playing with his hair

Armando lightly 's cunning gazed struck him,then he quickly continued brushing,the toothbrush was scooted to the side of his mouth."I am,and will cast a spell on you,making you forget everything and anything,so forget it now,of perish!"He threatened then Armando shook his head lightly and then he nodded.

Loki shook his head and went tro put the toothbrush away.

Then he walked over to the plush couch in the corner,infront of the TV and layed down,his entire form draping over the went to grab the remote,the stopped as the news came on.

"American Rapper 'Pitbull'Was thought to live the single life,now happily married to his wife Chelse,not stating her maiden name will continue,back to you David.."Is all Armando heard before hearing Loki's light snores escape from his thin lips,he seized the chance and dashed to get a Sticky note pad and pen.

"Pen,pen,pen,pen...Aha!"

he grabbed the pen and slowly walked over to Loki,Scribbling 'DERP' on the sticky note he slowly lifted the note,and stuck it on Loki's forehead.

Loki layed there and couldnt help himself,and that damned man was laughing,Armando sighed and plopped down on Loki's smirked and decided it was time to show him his Godly only lifted one leg,and sent Armando crashing to the floor with a long groan.

Loki then folded his arms behind his head,closing his eyes he sighedcontently,as he slowly drifted back to sleep

...*stays silent..then bursts out laughing*So... you like it?oh and PS...'Armando' is Pitbull's actual name...im aslo obsessed with him also...love you all...and who thinks,in Thor 2:A dark world...wants to just take a pair of shears and cut off Loki's hair sooooo badly?..i know i do! XD Love you all!

-Loki's Future Wife


End file.
